Protection
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: When owner of Waverider Tech, Gideon Ryder, receives a death threat she's persuaded to hire a discreet personal bodyguard from Legends Security run by ex-cop, Rip Hunter. An AU Story.


Author's Note: This is what happens when discussing Timeship AU's on Tumblr.  
Enjoy.

* * *

The letter sat on the coffee table.

Ray was on the phone to the police while Nora sat with her arms wrapped around Gideon who was simply staring at the offensive stationary. Less than twenty minutes later the entire apartment was invaded by police and CSI, looking for clues to who had left it for her.

"Miss Ryder," Captain Quentin Lance took the seat across from her, "Are you okay?"

Gideon lifted her chin slightly, "I'm fine, Captain. Just angry at whoever sent this."

He didn't miss the way she kept her eyes averted from the piece of paper which simply read 'You're Dead'.

"They didn't send it, Miss Ryder," Lance stated, "It was slipped under your door. This person was in the building."

Gideon took in a sharp breath.

"I'm going to post some officers," Lance told her, "But I can't leave them here indefinitely."

She nodded, trying to maintain her cool exterior in front of so many people.

"I do have an idea," Lance continued, "Dr Palmer and I have been talking, have you ever heard of Legends Security?"

Gideon shrugged, "They provide security for large events."

"That is part of their remit," Lance told her, "However they also provide discreet personal security as well. One of their people will be inserted into your life and stay at your side until we track down whoever has threatened you."

"I don't think…

"They're good," Nora said from her side, making Gideon turn to her friend in surprise. Nora sighed, "Do you remember my college friend Tia who came to stay for the month before the wedding?"

Gideon nodded.

"Well her real name is Amaya, and I met her two days before you did," Nora revealed, "She was there to protect me in the run up to the wedding considering what was going on with my father."

Staring at Nora, Gideon noted, "But she was at the wedding."

"Because she became a friend," Nora shrugged.

Ray sat on Gideon's other side, "My friend Nate works for them. He's was the one who suggested getting Nora protection." He took her hand, "Let me talk to Nate, he'll talk to his boss and get them to give you an idea of what they would do."

"I know the man who runs the company," Lance added, "He's an ex-cop and is extremely good at what he does."

Gideon sighed, "Alright, I will agree to talk with them but I'm not agreeing to having someone lock me in a gilded cage. Not again."

* * *

Rip Hunter looked up from the report he was reading when the alarm on his computer sounded letting him know it was time for the morning meeting. Grabbing his tablet Rip headed out his office towards the conference room, pleased to find everyone already there. Although the Mario Kart grudge match between Nate and Zari was obviously the draw to them being on time for once. He waited until Zari won before he let them know he was there, proud of how his team all sat ready to get to work.

"Good morning, everyone," Rip said, "Hopefully this will be a quick meeting as I know we all have work to do. So, let's start with the museum."

"We've got the blueprints for the new exhibit," Diggle spoke up, "We have a couple of hours scheduled for this afternoon to put a plan in place."

Rip nodded, "And the Flash concert?"

"Jax is working as a roadie with them," Diggle continued, "Snart and Rory have pulled together the team for the concert. We also have tickets for everyone else if they're not working themselves."

A cheer went up around the room making Rip roll his eyes, "Okay, we received a request for personal security last night for owner of Waverider Tech, Gideon Ryder. Nate, if you would?"

Nate bounced to his feet, "Yesterday a note was pushed under the door of her apartment which read 'You're Dead.' The police are looking into it. You all know Ray Palmer…"

"Yes," several bored voices answered.

Rip motioned Nate to keep going.

"Ray and Gideon are good friends," Nate continued, "He suggested she use our services until whoever this is can be caught. She's agreed to meet with us."

Rip nodded to Nate when he sat down again, "I was thinking that Sara might be best for this particular job. You're close in ages, it should be possible to find a way to add you to her life."

"Yeah," Zari spoke up an apology in her voice, "Nyssa called yesterday afternoon. She's due in the city tomorrow, so Sara's booked for the next week as her muse."

Rip sighed, "Helpful information before a meeting."

Zari shrugged, "Sorry."

Frowning Rip thought over his options, "Amaya?"

"On vacation for the next few days," Zari reminded him.

Glancing over at John, Rip asked, "Do we allow vacations?"

John frowned, "I don't remember agreeing to it."

Rip smiled at his partner's wink before turning back to Zari, "What do you suggest?"

"Looking at Miss Ryder's speciality, lifestyle and so on, the person who would work best is you, boss," Zari smiled at him.

A grimace touched Rip's lips, "Explain."

"Your only other choices for this are Nate or me, since Constantine doesn't do anything other than provide doughnuts," Zari told him.

"I do pay for a lot of this," John reminded her.

Zari blew him a kiss before continuing, "You also speak the same language she does."

"English?"

"Computers," Zari replied.

"So do you," Rip retorted.

Zari rolled her eyes, "Considering her life I don't see how we would insert me but you, with the story I've put together, that would work."

Rip sighed, "Let me see." He quickly opened the file Zari sent him, grimacing slightly as he knew she was right.

x

Nate knocked on the door as Rip stood at the side, he never took a job as bodyguard considering he was the public face of the company and it wasn't possible to be discreet. But on rare occasions he did stand in to help those who could.

"Nate, Rip," Ray Palmer greeted them, "Come on in. Thanks for agreeing to help at such short notice."

Rip nodded, "Of course. Does Miss Ryder understand how we work?"

"Nora explained," Ray assured, "She's not sure about this so please talk her into it."

Rip was about to remind him that it wasn't their job to persuade a client to accept a bodyguard but understood that Ray was scared for his friend so stopped himself.

They were led into the lounge where the two women were sitting talking. Nora was a former client and someone who he knew from social events due to both her marriage to Ray as well as her own growing Fashion Empire, the other woman was their potential client. Rip had seen Gideon Ryder on the television as well as in pictures but neither did her justice. Her long brown hair sat in waves around her face, her pale skin, fine features and high cheekbones gave her the look of a delicate doll, but he knew she had shown many times she was nothing of the sort.

Nora moved to Nate and gave him a quick hug before taking Rip's hand giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you," Nora breathed, before turning to the woman sitting on the couch, "Gideon, this is Rip Hunter. He owns Legends Security."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ryder," Rip offered her his hand.

"And you, Mr Hunter," she replied, taking it for a brief moment before motioning to the couch, "Please."

Rip took the seat across from Gideon studying her, she was doing her best to look relaxed, but he could see in her storm-grey eyes how anxious she was.

"I understand that this is a trying time for you," Rip told her gently, "If you agree then we will be here to protect you until the police find this person."

Gideon stared at him for a moment before asking, "Nora explained that you will insert someone into my life. I'm not sure how you would do that, so what's your plan?"

"Please listen fully before you dismiss our idea," Rip said before taking a quick breath, "My people have studied your lifestyle and concluded that it wouldn't be easy to include someone into it using any of our normal stories."

She frowned at him, "That's not exactly encouraging."

"We think that I would be the best person to take over your protection," he said continuing quickly, "I am well known however, so for this to work we would have to tell people that we're a couple,"

Gideon looked at him in surprise but remained silent letting him explain fully.

"We have mutual friends in Nate and Ray," Rip reminded her, "In fact, from what Nate told me, we almost met six months ago at the Charity Gala at the Marina. Therefore, we use that as when we first met."

"What about the fact we've never been seen together?" Gideon asked.

"We weren't ready to go public with our relationship until now," Rip answered with a shrug, before adding, "I do own one of the best security companies in the country. I know how to get in and out of places without being seen, if anyone questions us."

Gideon sat in silence for several minutes, her hands clasped as she thought over everything he said.

"Ray? Nora?" Gideon asked her friends.

Nora took her friend's hand again, "Please let Rip help you."

With a sigh, Gideon nodded.

x

Gideon hated being under a microscope. She had spent years making a life for herself without the need for anyone and now she had agreed to let a man she didn't know into her life for who knew how long.

From her research she'd learned that Rip Hunter had been a police officer in Star City before he was shot during a robbery. After recovering he set up his own private security firm with John Constantine, owner of several of the best clubs in the city. There was no information on how they knew each other which intrigued her. They were so different from one another she couldn't work out how they became business partners. Everything else she found showed him to be an extremely private person who spent all his time building his business and working with certain charities.

"Miss Ryder," Rip said softly as he returned to the apartment carrying an overnight bag and a few suit carriers, "We need to discuss how this is going to work."

"Gideon," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"If we're supposed to be dating then you should use my name," she reminded him.

A smile touched his lips, softening his features and making him look younger, less severe, "Only if you do the same, Gideon."

Unable to stop herself, Gideon smiled back, "Of course, Rip."

"I know this isn't easy for you," Rip said kindly, "And I know that you're scared but I promise I will do everything I can to make this as easy as possible. But since we are meant to be a couple then I will need to touch you when we're in public."

Gideon nodded.

"I've never been the most demonstrable of people," Rip told her, "So the most I will do is place my arm around your waist and maybe take your hand."

"A kiss on the cheek when we part," Gideon said thoughtfully, "That's acceptable."

Rip nodded, "If I have to do anything else it will be because I'm concerned for your safety."

"Of course," she replied.

"Whenever we're in public my people will be close by at all times," Rip continued, "I will give you an earbud, so you can hear them at all times. I have a team watching the apartment during the night and one of them will take over as your driver."

Gideon smiled slightly, "Thank you for this."

"You are paying me well," Rip noted with a shrug.

"That is very true." Gideon frowned suddenly, "I only have one bedroom…"

"I'll take the couch," he assured her with a smile, "How about we get some lunch and create a story for our relationship as well as discuss anything that we should know about each other by now."

* * *

Rip fixed his cuff-links as he waited for Gideon to be ready. This was their first time out in public since he'd taken on the job as her protector and he hoped she would be able to act as though they were a couple. It was a fundraiser that both their companies were connected to, so it worked well as a first night out 'together'. They'd spent the afternoon talking through their 'relationship' and working out the details they would need.

Getting slightly frustrated as they were due to leave very soon, he called, "Gideon…" trailing off when he turned and saw her leave her room in a black and white evening dress.

"Sorry," she said softly, "I was having some trouble with the zip."

Rip nodded, unconsciously swallowing and handed her an earbud, "Put this in your ear. It will let you hear my team." Gideon nodded and nervously tried to insert the earbud, Rip caught her hand, "Let me."

Fixing the earbud, Rip spoke up, "Zari, check please."

"I'm here," Zari answered.

Gideon jumped surprised, "Hello?"

"Hi, Miss Ryder," Zari said.

Rip stepped in before Zari could say anymore, "Is the car downstairs?"

"You've got Dig driving tonight," Zari told him.

A frown touched his lips, "Why?"

"Leonard got a call from Lisa," she replied.

"Okay" Rip turned to Gideon and offered his arm, "Are you ready?"

Nervously she took it and Rip rested his hand on hers comfortingly, "I will be with you the entire night. No one will get close to you, I promise."

With a small smile she allowed him to move her out of the apartment and down to the car. Diggle was waiting for them, and he opened the door for Gideon who slid in giving him a quick smile.

"Anything wrong?" Rip asked.

Diggle shook his head, "Not much, Lisa came off her bike and broke her arm. Snart will be back tomorrow."

"I take it there's a pool if Lisa will be with him," Rip chuckled.

"Want in?"

Rolling his eyes Rip slid into the car beside Gideon. Diggle laughed as he climbed into the driver's seat and started them on their way.

x

The Star City Grand Hotel was lit up and Gideon felt slightly ill seeing all the press standing waiting to see who was going to show up for the Fundraiser Ball. She turned when Rip gently touched her hand.

"Take a deep breath," he told her kindly, "I will help you out of the car. Put on a bright smile and we'll be inside quickly."

Gideon nodded.

Rip caught her hand, so she would look at him, "I'm right by your side, Ray and Nora are inside while my team are watching the entire hotel. Okay?"

"Okay."

Giving her a smile Rip got out the car and walked round to her side, Gideon took a deep breath when her door opened before smiling and taking Rip's hand. She could feel so many eyes on her as they walked towards the hotel. Normally she didn't mind, used to the attention as the owner of a successful company, but after the letter the eyes only felt threatening. Rip's arm around her waist was all that kept her moving and she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding when they walked through the front doors.

"There," he smiled at her, "We made it."

Gideon let out a breath of nervous laughter.

"Now we both have to get through the curiosity of our peers that we're here together," Rip sighed.

She smiled realising that he was just as uncomfortable as she was pretending that they were a couple. Not sure why but it made her feel so much better about the entire thing.

x

"Give me an update," Rip ordered as he helped Gideon remove her wrap to check it into the cloakroom along with his coat.

"All looks good," Zari told him, "We have access to all cameras and Mick has a team in the hotel. We've eyes and ears everywhere."

Rip gave Gideon a quick smile before he replied, "Excellent. Keep me updated." He offered his arm asking, "Shall we?"

Sliding her arm through his Gideon allowed him to lead her into the ballroom. Rip instantly spotted Ray and Nora Palmer at a table so started towards them. They were Gideon's friends so hopefully would help her relax.

"Gideon," Nora beamed as they reached the table, "I knew this dress was perfect for you."

Stepping back to allow the two women to talk he smiled seeing Gideon relax a little, he knew Quentin's people would be doing all they could to find whoever had sent the letter, Rip just hoped they found the culprit quickly.

"Can I get you a drink, sir?" a waiter asked appearing at his side.

"A glass of red wine and a sparkling water," Rip ordered taking a seat beside Ray.

The other man looked at him hopefully, "Is she alright?"

"She's coping admirably," Rip told him, "Others in her position aren't even able to leave the house at this point."

Ray nodded, "Gideon is one of the strongest and most stubborn people you will ever meet."

"I'm beginning to realise that," Rip noted.

"She doesn't like that she has to rely on you," Ray continued, "The fact she agreed to this shows how scared she is."

x

Gideon was relieved to have Nora and Ray at the party with them. It made things easier. Most people were unnerved by the daughter of Damien Darhk, something Nora used to her advantage a lot, so wouldn't interrupt them.

"You should dance with Rip," Nora told her suddenly as the band began to play one of her favourite songs.

Gideon frowned confused, "Why?"

"Slow romantic music is playing," Nora said before reminding her, "You're meant to be a couple. You need to act like it. At six months, Ray and I couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"Not much has changed," Gideon retorted with a smile.

Nora grinned wickedly before telling her, "You know I was hoping to introduce you to Rip at some point anyway. He's smart enough to keep up with you, he's not bad to look at and he's kind. Someone you can trust. Not to mention a very successful businessman so he won't feel too intimidated by your accomplishments."

"Nora…"

"So, forget he's here to protect you and act like a woman with a new romance in her life," Nora told her.

Before Gideon could reply Nora slipped away, whispering in Rip's ear for a moment before she dragged Ray onto the dance floor.

"I've been ordered to dance with you," Rip smiled as he offered his hand, "Would you like to?"

Gideon took his hand, "For our cover."

"Of course," he nodded in agreement leading her onto the dance floor. Rip slid his arm around her waist pulling her close to him and they began to slowly sway to the music. It occurred to her that Rip at some point had learned to dance properly by the way he moved her around the floor and Gideon found herself relaxing.

The music ended and they continued to sway slightly as she stared into his eyes amazed by the depths of them. When the next song started, Gideon was pulled away from her moment as Ray tapped Rip on the shoulder.

"Sorry but it's a tradition for us to dance to this song," Ray shrugged.

Rip gave him a quick nod, but before he left Rip lifted her hand to his lips gently brushing them across her knuckles. As Ray took his place Gideon felt her cheeks burn at the gesture.

x

"You and Gideon Ryder," a familiar obnoxious voice stated from behind him when Rip returned to their table, "How on earth did you persuade someone as incredible as her to date you?"

Taking a quick drink of his water Rip turned to the man standing there, "Eobard, don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

Eobard Thawne, owner of rival company Reverse Star Solutions, smirked at him, "But you're not drinking, and I don't think I've ever seen you at one of these events without a scotch in your hand. Could that mean this little romance is not what it seems?"

Rip shrugged, "Actually I'm winning a bet with John that I can make it through the next month of these events without drinking. Then again he didn't know I would be attending them with Gideon when he made it."

Thawne grimaced but before he could say anything Gideon and Ray returned from the dancefloor. Thankfully Zari had updated her on Thawne so upon reaching them she slid her arm around Rip's waist.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course not," Rip smiled resting his arm around her, "Eobard and I were just chatting."

Rip caught Thawne's annoyed look at the intimacy of their stance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ryder," Thawne gave her a smile, "You and your company have made quite an impact in the past few years."

Gideon nodded politely, "Thank you. However, if you'll excuse us Rip owes me another dance."

Thawne nodded, but his annoyance was clear to see as Gideon moved Rip back to the dancefloor.

"Thank you," Rip said sincerely as they began to dance again, "That man is an absolute…" he stopped himself and instead stated, "A business rival who spends a lot of his time trying to steal my clients."

Gideon gave him a quick smile, "Well, trust me I shall not be defecting to him."

* * *

"Good morning, everyone," Rip stated as he walked into the conference room, "Sorry for the later meeting than usual but my current priority is ensuring Miss Ryder is in her office safely."

He opened his tablet and checked his list, "Alright, we have the museum pitch and the concert tonight. Can I rest assured both are covered?"

Diggle nodded, "We've got the pitch prepared. I'm taking Mick and Kendra this afternoon. Snart will deal with the concert until I get there."

Rip nodded, "Good. Sara, did you meet up with Nyssa?"

Sara, currently sporting jet-black hair and dressed all in black, nodded, "Do you think I would be dressed like this if I hadn't?"

"She's got a point," Zari chuckled.

Rip rolled his eyes at her before turning back to Sara, "And there are no issues?"

"None," Sara grinned, "Although I would prefer Zari in my ear instead of Gary."

He shrugged, "I'm in charge so I get my pick of back-up team. Is there anything else?"

When everyone shook their head, he dismissed them, "Dig," he stopped the other man, "I will be using the VIP section tonight with Miss Ryder. It's one of the biggest events we work for, if we're dating then it makes sense. I know it adds problems to your already heavy load…"

"But it works for her cover," Dig nodded, "Don't worry. I took it into account when you took her on as a client."

Rip nodded his thanks before heading to his office. He took a seat and let out a sigh of relief.

"You did well last night at the party," John noted as he wandered into the office, "But we may need to keep an eye on Thawne. Considering you normally attend everything alone and stand in a corner with a drink, suddenly being with Miss Ryder is going to raise a few eyebrows."

"I know."

"Nice touch that I bet you not to drink though," John said, "Any idea what we bet?"

Rip shrugged before saying hopefully, "My car against one of your clubs?"

"As much as I would love to take your car from you," John laughed, "Let's just say money, a hundred bucks?"

"Sounds reasonable," Rip replied.

"And I'll join the back-up team tonight for the concert," John told him, "Since we'll have several clients in the one place."

x

Gideon turned her computer off.

"Gilbert," she called to her assistant, "I'm finished for this evening. You should go home yourself."

He poked his head into her office, "Thanks, Miss Ryder. Your car is here for you."

Picking up her bag Gideon left to find Leonard Snart waiting for her. Rip had introduced them that morning and told her that if anything happened then she was to follow his instructions. They reached her apartment with no problems and Gideon let out a sigh of relief when she was inside without anyone else for the first time in two days.

Unfortunately, the peace wouldn't last for long since Rip would arrive soon. Then again, he was taking her to the Flash concert tonight and she did love their music.

Gideon had a quick shower, pulling on a comfortable pair of jeans with a short sleeved red blouse and dark red heeled boots. They gave her a little more height especially for standing next to Rip.

Turning her attention to her hair Gideon stared at herself, it felt odd pretending she was dating his man, but she was finding that she did like him. Shaking herself Gideon fixed her hair and make-up so that she was ready.

"Sorry I'm later than I said," Rip apologised the moment he entered the apartment, "I was just finishing some final checks for tonight. Are you ready?" Before Gideon could reply Rip breathed, "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she smiled, "And I'm ready whenever you are."

x

The arena and the roads leading to it were filled with people when they arrived, Snart pulled into the area reserved for staff which was much emptier.

"Miss Ryder," Diggle appeared at their side suddenly, "Nice to see you again."

A little surprised at his appearance she simply nodded.

"How are things?" Rip asked brusquely as he drew Gideon inside.

"Everything is running like clockwork," Diggle told him, "You have no need to worry about that."

Rip sighed suddenly, "I feel a 'but' coming on."

"Thawne is here," Diggle grimaced, "As is Nyssa Al Ghul. The VIP box is going to be busy tonight."

"We can handle it," Rip said turning to Gideon, "Are you ready?"

Taking a quick breath Gideon nodded and took the hand he offered her. Walking hand in hand into the VIP section of the stadium Rip quickly took in who was there.

Nyssa and Sara were at the bar, and he gave them a quick nod hello. He smiled to see Iris West and Jessie Wells were there sitting next to their seats which was good as he knew both women. Although it might test Gideon considering they had spent the last time he'd seen him trying to set him up on a date.

A grimace touched his lips when he saw Eobard Thawne was in the row behind them.

"Mr Thawne seems to pop up a great deal," Gideon noted when she spotted him.

Rip grimaced, "Yes, he does."

"Well he is not going to stop my enjoyment of this evening," Gideon told him with a smile.

Looking down into her eyes Rip smiled back. Considering the reason he was in her life, she was proving to be made of stronger stuff than anyone in her situation would be expected to be.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Gideon smiled brightly at him, "Of course."

x

John grabbed a spare seat moving it to sit next to Zari who was sitting in front of several screens.

"You know I don't really need any help," she noted, "I do this a lot."

John shrugged, "I'm part owner of the company. I may be the silent partner, but I like to keep an eye on things especially when we have several clients in the one place. So, I am here to help."

"Silent partner," Zari chuckled, "Yeah, right." At his scowl she gave him a smile, "You can get me a soda."

Pulling himself to his feet John headed to the fridge to get the soda. Glancing at the four who were working back-up in what was jokingly called the Bridge, John admitted to himself that the only reason he was here was to keep an eye on Rip.

When Zari pulled together the specs for the Gideon Ryder job together John wasn't too happy about it because he didn't want Rip having to pretend to be in a relationship when he hadn't had anything resembling one in a long time. He was worried and that translated into him giving up his Friday night to sit in a box with four geeks who would all be on a huge sugar-rush all night.

Zari was watching over Rip, Gary had Sara's back while Curtis and Kendra were helping Dig with the concert. They were the best because Rip only hired the best.

Placing the soda beside Zari he took his seat again, "Did I miss anything?"

"In the three seconds you were away," Zari laughed, "Rip just introduced Gideon to Iris and Jessie."

John laughed, grabbing an earbud, "Glad I missed that."

x

Rip was relieved to have Iris and Jessie there. They were both very sweet, Iris the bands PR rep as well as the lead singer's wife and Jessie the daughter of the band's manager well on her way to taking over her father's company, but they had also become friends.

Unfortunately both were horrifyingly excited about the fact he was here with Gideon, but it was something he was happy to put up with as it meant that Thawne couldn't a word in. The band arrived on stage in a blast of light, instantly going into their first hit song, aptly titled 'Lightning' while the crowd started to dance, singing along.

Knowing he had to keep up appearances Rip kept his arm around Gideon's waist who was dancing slightly to the song. There was something luminous about her as she enjoyed the music.

"Thanks everyone," Barry cried to the audience after about an hour, "It's great to be back in Star City. Are you enjoying the show so far?"

At the cries of excitement, Barry nodded, "We're going to take a break for a bit but before we do, I want to bring on someone to join us, someone we wouldn't be here without. He gave us our first break by letting us support him on tour three years ago. He also let me marry his daughter, though you should hear what he threatened me with if I ever hurt her…"

The crowd began to cheer meaning Barry had shout a little louder, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the one and only, Joe West."

The entire stadium erupted into excitement as the first few chords of the song began. 'Finding Heaven' was Joe's biggest hit. A ballad he wrote for his first wife for their wedding day, Rip heard the music and froze.

x

John swore suddenly when he heard the song begin, "Zari, get me Diggle."

Confused she quickly linked in and nodded to him.

"Dig," John said, "Are you near the VIP lounge?"

"Just outside," he replied.

Relief filled John, "Get Rip into the security box now. I need to speak to him privately."

"Why?"

"Just do it," John ordered.

Zari looked at him concerned as John began to pace. After a few seconds she nodded, "He's in the security box."

"Rip," John said, moving out the room so the others didn't hear, "Rip, breathe okay. Just keep breathing for me."

"I can hear her…"

"I know," John soothed, "I know. Take another breath. Slow in and out."

He heard Rip take several deep breaths before whispering, "I should be with Gideon. I'm meant to be protecting her."

"Dig is with her," John said, "You need to focus on you for a few minutes because you're no good to anyone right now."

He could hear Rip's ragged breathing, the pain and anguish that the other man carried with him for so long triggered by the song. Once a song that represented the love Rip had shared with the woman he was to marry and now a reminder of the pain of her loss.

"It's almost over, mate," John continued to talk keeping Rip focussed on him, "You're almost there. I promise."

Rip's breathing began to even out as the song ended the cheers from the crowd taking over.

"I didn't know Joe was coming tonight," John told him, "Or I would have warned you."

"I already knew. I thought I could handle it if I was focussed on my job," Rip said, sighing softly, "I'd better get back to Gideon."

"Dig is with her," John reminded him again, "Take a few minutes, okay. Get yourself focussed. The band are on a break."

Rip let out a long sigh, "Good thing you decided to help out tonight. If you weren't on comms…"

"Another one you owe me, mate," John quickly teased, adding, "If you need to, we can talk tomorrow. Now get back to work."

x

Gideon laughed as Diggle finished the story about his son, relieved when Rip reappeared at her side. She'd been worried when Rip suddenly disappeared leaving Diggle to stand with her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

He smiled at her, "Yes, sorry about that. John needed something urgently. I'm all yours for the rest of the evening."

Gideon moved closer to him, stretching up she murmured in his ear, "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

Resting his arm around her Rip softly replied, "It was nothing important. I promise."

Relieved Gideon leaned against him once more, she was becoming comfortable with him at her side and had felt nerves fill her when Rip had left, even with one of his team there in his stead.

Despite the reason she was here with Rip, Gideon was enjoying herself. Meeting Iris and Jessie had been so nice, both women excited to talk with her.

The one irritation was Eobard Thawne.

Gideon didn't like the man at all, especially the comments he kept making regarding the fact he'd never seen Rip dating ever. It was like he was desperate to prove that she was only with Rip because she needed a bodyguard, which she did, but by proving this Thawne was basically placing her in danger.

"After the show is over," Rip said interrupting Thawne before he could say anything, "I need to talk to the band's manager, do you mind sticking around and meeting the band."

Smiling genuinely Gideon nodded, "I think I can deal with that."

As the band returned to the stage, Gideon allowed Rip to pull her close feeling more comfortable now that he was at her side again.

x

Rip led Gideon through the corridors towards the backstage area where the band were waiting for them. He could see she'd enjoyed the show and was extremely enthusiastic about meeting the band. It was nice to see considering the reason she was here with him.

"Rip," Zari's voice came, "Thawne is following you."

"Bloody pain in the arse is trying to prove you're lying about being a couple," John snapped annoyed, "You need to do something."

Grimacing in thought as they walked, he was surprised when Gideon pulled him over to wall, she stood on the small step bringing her closer to his height.

"You should kiss me," she told him decisively, "If he sees that then it should stop him."

"Are you sure?" Rip asked.

Gideon nodded.

"Hurry up," Zari stated, "He's about to turn the corner."

Rip leaned in and gently touched his lips to Gideon's in a soft kiss, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I hate to do this to you," John spoke up, "But this is a little tame for people who have been together for six months. Gideon, if you don't mind Rip intensifying the kiss tap him on the shoulder."

A few moments passed before Rip felt Gideon gently tap his shoulder, he slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She kissed him back moaning against his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. Rip pressed her against the wall hoping that Thawne would go away before it became embarrassing.

"The perv is watching," Zari noted, disgust in her voice.

"They can't keep this up," John said before directing, "Gideon, keep your eyes closed while Rip move to kiss her neck and both of you remember you're enjoying this. Dig and Harry will be there in a minute."

Placing his lips to Gideon's neck, Rip felt her slide her fingers through his hair and she let out a soft sigh.

"Sorry," Harry's voice came making them break apart to see Diggle and Harry standing there, "I didn't realise you were in a meeting."

Rip caught Thawne slipping away as he gave an embarrassed shrug, "We got a little carried away," he straightened himself and, resting his arm around Gideon's waist introduced, "Harry Wells this is Gideon Ryder."

"Waverider Tech," Harry said with surprise offering her his hand, "Nice to meet you and I apologise now."

Gideon looked up at Rip confused before asking, "For what?"

"Cisco adores everything your company does," Harry explained, "He'll be a little enthusiastic to meet you."

Turning he started to lead them along the corridors, Rip was confused when Gideon caught his hand pulling him back. She wiped his lips with her thumb.

"As nice as my lipstick looks on you," she laughed, "It does destroy your professional demeanour a little."

* * *

"Let's make this fast," Rip said as he walked into his office to find Diggle, Snart, Rory and John waiting for him, "I left Gideon in the conference room with Nate."

With John sitting in the corner Rip listened to his team give their reports, "Excellent work as always, everyone. Thank you for everything, especially as I am currently occupied with a personal protection."

Glancing up at John he waited to see if he had anything to say.

"Nothing from the peanut gallery," John told him.

Rip nodded, "Alright. Nora Palmer has requested us to take over security for the showing of her new collection this week. It may be faster than we usually take a job but as we're watching over Gideon, she wants to make sure her friend is fully protected."

"That's not a problem," Diggle said, "Between the three of us we can pull together something. And it means we don't have to try to work around another company for Miss Ryder's protection."

"Thank you," Rip nodded, "Let me know your plan as soon as you have one."

"Thought I should tell you," Leonard spoke up, "Lisa is going to be around for the next few months."

Rip shrugged, "She's worked on comms for us in the past, we can put her to work if she's hanging around the office."

With a quick nod the three men walked out.

John and Rip sat in silence for several minutes before John asked, "Did you sleep last night?"

"A few hours," Rip confessed, "Dreams but I expected them."

"You should have told me that Joe was there last night," John told him annoyed, "We both know what happens when you hear that song."

Rip dropped his eyes looking at the computer, "I thought I would be fine."

"Why because two weeks ago you had pretty much the same reaction?" John demanded, "Damn it, Rip. You know one of these days you're going to have to talk to someone other than me."

"I'm fine."

"You and I both know that's utter bullshit," John snapped, shaking his head in annoyance, "Miranda would have my head for letting this go on for so long."

"It's a good thing she's not here," Rip spat at him.

Anger filled John's eyes, "Don't you dare, she was my sister."

"Half-sister," Rip shot back.

"And you know she would kick your arse into next week for saying that," John retorted, before pulling back his anger knowing Rip was starting a fight to distract him, "Family is family and the wedding might not have happened, but she made us family."

Rip let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry."

"Is this attitude because you're feeling guilty?" John asked softly.

Confused Rip asked, "About?"

"You like Gideon Ryder."

"Of course I do," Rip shrugged nonchalantly, "She's a nice woman."

John rolled his eyes, "No, you're beginning to like her 'like her'."

"Did you just do air quotations?" Rip demanded incredulously.

"Stop trying to avoid the subject. I saw that kiss last night. You are not that good an actor."

Letting out another long sigh Rip said, "She is a client."

"Just now," John reminded him, "She won't be a client forever and maybe you could actually try having a life after we finish the contract."

x

Gideon was very impressed by the offices of Legends Security, or what she had seen so far anyway. They were bright, with plenty of windows that light could stream through. The panelling was oak and the carpets cream.

The few people in the office looked relaxed and she could hear laughter every so often. The conference room she was waiting in had cream leather seats around a large table, there was a projector screen set up at one end and a white board with names on it each with a number at the side.

Nate Heywood was sitting with her, his laptop open and looking quite intent, so she didn't want to ask what the numbers meant.

"Apologies," Rip appeared finally, "That took a little longer than I expected."

Nate looked up and silently left the room leaving them alone.

"It's not a problem," she gave him a smile, "You do have a business to run as well."

Rip smiled back, "I've sorted things so that I can work remotely until you no longer need me."

Gideon nodded, "It is however Saturday and even I'm not that much of a workaholic. So, you don't need to…"

"Actually I do," Rip reminded her, "I would suggest that we simply remain at your apartment, because going out will require a plan and a backup team."

She let out a small sigh but nodded in agreement, "There are things I can work on at home as well." She took his arm when he offered it but stopped him having to know, "What does the board mean?"

Rip glanced back at the whiteboard and chuckled, "Scoring card for bets and challenges. We're an odd bunch of people and very competitive."

"It sounds fun," Gideon noted wistfully.

"It can be."

x

Rip put the bag he was carrying down on the sofa when they entered the apartment, he'd had John pick up several more clothes for him. Watching Gideon looking a little despondent he realised that she usually had things to do over the weekend and now she was basically trapped in here with him.

"You know," he spoke up suddenly, "One of my team keeps on at me to watch several movies and tv shows. I have a list, so why don't we watch some?"

Gideon smiled, "That sounds wonderful. I have plenty of food and drink."

"I am sorry about this," Rip told her softly, "I know you probably have a lot of things you want to do with your weekend and being stuck with me must be aggravating. My team are in continual contact with the police so the moment they have something you will know."

"Thank you," Gideon said before catching his arm, "And spending time with you isn't a bad thing."

Unable to stop himself, Rip smiled back.

xxx

Gideon looked up when Rip knocked on the door to her office and gave him a smile.

They'd had an enjoyable weekend watching TV, Rip was amazed by how many movies they'd managed to watch. It was during the second film they both started to make comments and tear apart bad plots, he hadn't had so much fun in a long time.

"You're early," Gideon told him.

Rip shrugged, "I had a meeting with Quentin so I was close by."

"I order from the same place every Monday," she told him, "Gilbert has the menu. Choose what you want to eat, and he will call it in."

Giving her a smile Rip quickly spoke with Gilbert and chose something for lunch before he returned to Gideon's office. Taking the seat across from her, he sat quietly going through emails while she finished what she was working on.

About twenty minutes later their lunch arrived and Gideon closed her laptop to eat her salad.

"What did Captain Lance say?" Gideon asked as they started to eat.

"They're doing all they can," Rip said softly, "But unfortunately there is very little to go on at the moment."

"I was afraid of that," Gideon said, spearing a piece of lettuce she paused suddenly, horror covering her face. She suddenly bolted out her seat into the small toilet just at the back of her office.

Confusion filled Rip as he could hear her being sick. Looking into the bowl Rip was horrified to see a dead rat tucked in the bottom.

"Zari," Rip snapped into his comms, "I need you to find who delivered lunch to Gideon now, and call Captain Lance. Get Nora and Ray Palmer here as fast as possible too."

"What happened?" Zari asked worriedly at his orders.

He snapped a picture of the salad and sent it to Zari before he knocked on the door to the restroom.

"Gideon, can I come in?"

Hearing the soft murmur Rip stepped inside finding her huddled against the wall, tears streaming along her cheeks as she hugged her knees to her chest. Rip slid down the wall to sit by her side, his arm moving around her shoulders letting her fall against him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

She shook her head just holding onto him until Nora's voice came, calling for Gideon. When the other woman appeared in the doorway Rip gently eased away and allowed Nora to hug her friend.

Rip found Ray and Diggle standing in the office both looking into the salad bowl, "Dig?"

"The kid who delivered it was stopped by two men looking for directions a block before the office," Diggle told him, "We think they swapped the bag. Zari found a hack into the restaurants call system. This is not what we originally thought, Rip. They're not trying to kill her. Someone is looking to terrorise her."

"I know," Rip sighed, "It was hidden to make sure she would eat some before she found the rat. Is Quentin on his way."

"He's in the lobby," Zari's voice came in his ear.

Rip nodded, they waited in silence for the Police Captain, hearing Nora softly talking to Gideon in the other room. He was angry that he'd let this happen, she had placed her trust in him to protect her and he'd failed.

x

Gideon was aware of Nora's arms around her as she walked back into her office finding it much fuller than when she left. Thankfully the salad had been removed.

"Are you alright?" Ray moved to her side instantly.

Gideon nodded, "I'm okay."

"Miss Ryder," Captain Lance stepped forward, "We're looking into this, I know how horrifying this was for you, but it has given us much more information to allow us to stop whoever this is."

Nodding she took a deep breath, "Thank you, Captain."

"We're going to take you home," Nora started.

"No," Gideon stopped her, "You are not jeopardising all your hard work. You have a show in two days. Rip will take me home, it's what I'm paying him for. And I will see you at the show." Before any of the others in the room could protest, she continued, "I am not missing it, I will not let anyone stop me from living my life or supporting my friend."

"We've got the security covered," Rip assured, "And I will be with her until you catch whoever this is, Quentin."

Finally Ray and Nora agreed, they both hugged her tightly before they would leave. Gideon dropped into her chair watching Rip outside the office in deep conversation with Captain Lance and Diggle.

She just wanted to curl up in a corner and forget everything. It had been such a long time since she let anything get to her but suddenly, she felt like she was sixteen again just after the accident.

"Are you ready to go?" Rip asked, appearing at her side.

She nodded, letting him move her to the car wishing this was a bad dream she'd wake from soon.

x

Rip paced the small lounge of Gideon's apartment. She'd been quiet through the journey back here, it was something he was not used to because Gideon, now she was accustomed to his presence, liked to talk.

The moment they walked in she told him she was going for a bath and just disappeared into her bedroom.

Now he was getting worried about her.

The problem was Rip had no idea what to do. He wasn't good with people on a personal level, never had been. That was why John was part of the business, other than supplying money, because he was slightly better with people.

Finally Rip headed into the kitchen and opened the cupboards, surprised to find what he needed. It was about an hour and a half later when he heard Gideon in the bedroom moving about, he turned when the door opened. She was wearing a large t-shirt with leggings, her long hair damp while she looked pale and fragile.

"How are you feeling?" Rip asked instantly.

"A little better," she whispered.

"I made something if you're hungry."

A shudder went through her, "I don't know if I could eat anything after…"

"Not even a chocolate cake?"

Gideon stared at him, "You made a chocolate cake? You can bake?"

"I learned when I first went to live with my mother," Rip explained, "We bonded by baking and I like to do it on occasion to relax. Do you think you could eat some cake?"

She nodded, "I'll try."

Rip gave her a quick smile and headed into the kitchen where he cut a generous slice of the cake and brought her a bottle of the iced tea that filled her fridge.

"You should get some sleep," Rip told her after she ate a little, very little.

Gideon shook her head, "Every time I close my eyes, I see that…that…"

"Hey," Rip put his arm around her, gently rocking, "It's okay. You're not alone."

She took several deep breaths looking up at him. Her eyes wide, the fear she was feeling clear to see.

"Do you want to watch a movie until you fall asleep?" Rip asked, hoping to make her feel better.

"That sounds nice," she sighed in relief, "As long as you stay with me."

Rip nodded, "I promise."

They moved into her bedroom and Gideon slid under the covers, while Rip fixed a film for them to watch before he sat on top of the covers, close enough in case she needed him. As the movie started, a sci-fi thriller, Rip kept his eyes focussed on the screen even when Gideon rested her head against his arm. After a while Rip heard her breathing begin to even out, checking he smiled that she had fallen asleep. Considering the day she'd had, Rip decided not to move and watch the end of the film, just to ensure that she was resting properly.

x

Gideon let out a soft sigh as she woke up feeling safe and warm. After what she'd found in her lunch the day before Gideon hadn't expected to sleep. It took her a few moments to realise that she wasn't alone, an arm was resting across her waist while she felt warm breath against the back of her neck.

Shifting slightly, she heard Rip sigh softly as he moved closer to her. Gideon turned finding her bodyguard sleeping at her side, still on top of the covers. Carefully, trying not to wake him, Gideon moved his arm and slid out of the bed. Picking up a spare blanket Gideon covered the sleeping man to allow him to get a little more rest. Her couch was not the most comfortable there was, so he deserved to get to sleep on a proper bed.

She made herself some breakfast, smiling to find the chocolate cake Rip had made the day before in the fridge. And not just because she loved chocolate in all its forms.

Taking a seat on the couch with her tea and toast she quickly flicked through her emails before checking the news, pleased to see Nora's show being talked about as the big event it was.

"Good morning," Rip's voice made her turn to find him walking out the bedroom, his hair sticking up in several different directions.

"Good morning," she nodded softly, "How did you sleep?"

To her amusement, he actually blushed, "Very well."

"You've been using the couch for the past few nights," she chuckled, "You deserved a good night's sleep."

Rip smiled back taking the seat beside her, "How are you this morning?"

"Thankful you stayed with me," Gideon told him, "I felt safe to sleep with you here. But I guess that is your job."

Giving a slight nod he noted, "I'm here to look after you. To make sure that when I'm gone you can get back to your life without a shadow following you."

Gideon stared at him for several minutes before she asked softly, "Why do you do this?"

"What?"

"This," she gestured between them, "Your reputation for security around events is second to none, you could simply do that and your business would thrive. What made you want to do personal protection as well?"

Leaning back Rip let out a soft sigh, "It was an idea how to distinguish ourselves when we set up the company. John and I were talking about it, he saw a lot of people with private security in his clubs who were so easy to spot. He noted that it always made them an easy target."

"So you came up with the discreet security," she nodded. Gideon hesitated for a moment before asking, "Do you mind if I pry a little?"

Shrugged Rip replied, "That depends on what you're asking."

"You and John Constantine are two people I would never see as business partners," Gideon said, "How do you know each other?"

Rip dropped his head avoiding her eyes, "I was engaged to his sister." He paused and licked his lips, "She died a week before the wedding."

"I'm sorry," Gideon breathed, "I shouldn't have pried."

Shaking his head Rip murmured, "You didn't know."

Gideon reached out and took his hand making him turn to her, "I'm grateful that you came up with the idea. I honestly don't know what I would have done these past few days without you here."

Rip, caught by her eyes, slowly moving closer his hand gently resting on her arm as Gideon tilted her head slightly. Feeling her breath ghosting against his skin, their lips nearly touching, Rip pulled back sharply.

"I'm sorry," he stood moving away from her, "That was inappropriate."

"Rip…"

"What almost happened," he stated, standing against the opposite wall keeping back from her, "It's not real. I know the intensity of the situation we're in."

Gideon frowned at him, "I'm not a child, Rip."

"No, you're not," he said softly. As she stood and moved closer to him Rip spoke up again, "Gideon, you are brilliant and beautiful, under different circumstances I would not have pulled away but I'm here to protect you. I can't do that if I'm distracted."

"I should get dressed," Gideon stated coolly, "I'm going into the office today. You're here to make sure I can continue my normal routine. I intend to."

When she left the room, Rip sighed annoyed at himself.

* * *

The room was full of people and Gideon was aware of Rip's arm wrapped around her waist guiding her through. Nora was directing people around, looking slightly frazzled but the moment she looked up and saw Gideon a relieved smile covered her face.

"I'm so glad you're here," Nora hugged her tightly, "I didn't think you'd make it."

Gideon smiled, "I was not going to miss this. It's your big event and I hired someone to ensure my life wasn't disrupted."

Nora grinned at Rip before sighing, "If only that meant I could use you as a model. I have a dress that would look perfect on you."

"I can't protect her on the runway," Rip noted sternly.

Patting his arm Nora smiled, "I know. I'll see you after?"

"Of course you will," Gideon stated decisively, giving her friend another quick hug, "Good luck."

Turning to Rip she gave him a stern look waiting for him to start moving, he gave Nora a quick nod before he rested his arm around Gideon once more. They found their seats and Gideon instantly was pulled into conversation by several of Nora's famous fans.

Finally the lights dimmed, and the music started. The newest Darhk Magic collection was about to be revealed to the world.

x

Entering the party Gideon could see Nora standing with Ray, the joy of how well the day had gone covering her face. Gideon would freely admit that she'd been a little concerned when Ray had started dating the daughter of the notorious Damien Darhk. Ray was someone who was like sunshine in a bottle, a puppy-dog with a genius IQ and the best man she knew. They'd become friends despite her best efforts not to let him into her life at all. Then she got to know Nora, finding her to be a wonderful, fun, kind woman who adored Ray beyond measure and adopted Gideon as the sister she'd never had.

"That was amazing," Gideon hugged Nora the moment she could, "I'm so proud of you."

"Come on," Nora wrapped her arm around Gideon's arm, "Let's go get some champagne. Rip, watch her from here."

Before he could say a word, Nora pulled Gideon across to the room to the private booth she had set aside.

"What's wrong?" Nora demanded.

"I don't know what you mean?"

Rolling her eyes Nora took a drink of her champagne, "Because the last time I saw you with Rip, there was a lot less tension."

"It's not important," Gideon waved her away, "Today is your day."

Nora stared at her for a minute before smirking, "Uh hu."

"What does that mean?" Gideon demanded annoyed.

"It means that something is going on," Nora replied, "And I don't like seeing you upset."

Gideon looked over to where Rip was standing with Ray, a glass of water in his hand while they made small talk his eyes never leaving her.

"Do you remember the dessert we had at our anniversary party last year?" Nora asked.

A blissful smile touched Gideon's lips, "The double chocolate decadence cake," she sighed before asking, "Why?"

"Because you've been looking at Rip the same way," Nora grinned wickedly, "You want to cover him in whipped cream and devour him the way you did that cake."

"Nora!"

At her friends shocked expression, Nora laughed, "Am I wrong?"

"I'm paying Rip to protect me," Gideon reminded her sharply.

Shrugging Nora asked, "And?"

"And anything happening is under circumstances that are not real," Gideon replied.

Laughing slightly Nora took her hand, "That can be fun sometimes. Besides," she stopped Gideon retorting, "He likes you too. Either that or your ass needs protecting more than the rest of your body."

Letting out a sigh, Gideon shook her head, "Just leave it, Nora. Please."

"Once this is over and you no longer need him to be your bodyguard," Nora stated, "Then we're coming back to this conversation."

x

Rip kept his arm around Gideon as they walked back to the car, he disliked that she was upset with him, but he knew that he'd done the right thing. It was in fact his one big rule for anyone doing a personal security job, to never cross that line. Anyone who did would have been fired instantly and here he was doing almost exactly that.

"I'm sorry," Gideon said suddenly, "I shouldn't have treated you the way I have all day. You were right, anything between us isn't real."

Rip nodded, he knew saying anything was a bad idea because it would probably come out wrong. The only person who'd ever been able to interpret him without getting offended was Miranda, although John had learned over the years.

Gideon sighed, "I hope we're still friends."

"Of course," he replied quickly, "I'm sorry that I didn't handle it better."

Giving him a quick smile as they reached the car, she got in nodding to Leonard who was on the phone.

"We can talk about it later," Leonard said hanging up.

Rip climbed into the car just as he hung up, "Lisa?"

"Who else," Leonard rolled his eyes, "Home?"

"Yes," Rip replied.

As the other man drove Rip turned to look at the woman sitting by his side. Her eyes were closed, as she relaxed back knowing she was safe in the car with them. Rip could see that everything was beginning to get to Gideon, and the strain was showing. He wanted to reach out, to take her hand and comfort her but again he didn't want to blur the line between them anymore than it already was.

Once they reached her building Leonard got out first and opened the door making sure she was accompanied until Rip took her into the elevator to guide her up to her apartment.

x

Gideon kicked off her heels, relieved to be out of them before she quickly changed into some comfortable clothes. Pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail, she left her bedroom intent on getting a slice of the chocolate cake Rip had made a few days before. Entering the living room, she stalled seeing Rip standing there facing away from her, shirtless holding a t-shirt in his hand.

Gideon frowned as she saw the scar from the bullet wound on his back so close to his heart. Rip turned suddenly, showing the scar on his front of his chest to her. He quickly pulled on the t-shirt.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I didn't know you were there."

Gideon moved to him, "How badly were you injured?"

Rip shrugged.

Frowning at him Gideon rested her hand on his arm, "How badly?"

"An inch to the left and I would be dead," Rip confirmed, he shrugged again, "At the time I thought it was fine because I'd see her."

Gideon suddenly hugged him, her arms wrapping around Rip's waist tightly, "I'm so glad you didn't because I don't know what I would have done without you here the past week."

"Thank you."

"So, I was going to have cake," Gideon smiled letting him go, "Do you want some?"

Rip smiled back, "I'd love a slice."

Squeezing his hand Gideon headed into the kitchen, she cut two large slices of cake and got them both a drink before she settled on the couch.

"What's next on the list to watch?" she asked.

* * *

"What do you have for me?" Rip demanded as he entered the office.

Lance looked up at him, "Good morning, Rip. It's great to see you too."

"Morning, Quentin," Rip rolled his eyes as he dropped into the seat across from his former Captain, "What do I owe the pleasure of your summoning?"

"Smartass," Quentin sighed before he tossed a file across the desk, "How much do you know about Gideon Ryder's family?"

Rip frowned in thought, "She's an only child, her mother died when she was sixteen in a car accident. Although Gideon was in the car at the same time she walked away without a scratch. Father died when she was a baby while her step-father was Zamon Druce, who disappeared the day after it was discovered he was stealing from his company."

Quentin nodded, "There is more that never made it into public knowledge. An old friend of ours let me have a copy of the file."

Opening the file Rip stared in horror at what he saw, it was a hospital report from the year after the accident that had killed Gideon's mother, the same day Druce's crimes came to light. He felt his fist tighten as he read of the injuries she'd been admitted with.

"Druce?" Rip asked tightly.

Quentin nodded, "According to my source, Gideon planned to go to college over here and Druce didn't take too kindly to that. He wanted to use her genius to prop up his business, but she refused. Fought against him and ended up in hospital. She's the one who told the police what he was up to."

"Broken arm, cracked ribs, fractured ankle, fractured cheekbone," Rip breathed reading the file, "She went through that then helped the police bring down Druce. She really is amazing."

Quentin smiled slightly before becoming serious again, "Druce has been presumed dead for years but considering what's happening to Gideon, and the fact I can't find any real enemies or reason anyone would be trying to hurt or scare her…"

"You think her step-father might still be alive and be trying to what?"

"I don't know what he's up to," Quentin stated, "But I'm almost convinced he's our man."

Rip frowned leaning back in his chair, "Okay, at least we have an idea. I'll get my team to sweep everything for the past few months. See if there is anyone who could possibly be Druce."

Quentin nodded, "Are you going to tell her?"

A grimace crossed Rip's face, "I don't know. It could just scare her for no reason."

"Or prepare her."

"I know."

"Rip," Quentin caught him before he started to leave, "Be careful. I've never seen you get as involved with someone as you are with her."

Shrugging Rip replied, "I'm fine. This is just a job."

"Okay," Quentin nodded, adding, "I don't believe you but okay."

x

Rip marched into the office, trying to get the hospital report out of his mind. Unfortunately, he had an eidetic memory so he could see it as clearly as if it were sitting in front of him.

"Zari," he yelled as he walked into her office, "I need you to find me everything you can on Zamon Druce. Then I need you to go over all the footage of any event Gideon has attended for the past six months. Use the facial recognition to check if he or someone who looks like him is anywhere in the crowd."

Zari frowned confused, "Rip…"

"Just do it," he snapped before walking out leaving her to follow his orders. Returning to his office Rip pulled up the comm links for his teams, "Diggle," he called, "Whose watching Gideon?"

"Mick is on guard duty just now," Diggle replied.

Rip nodded, "Tell him I'll be there in about an hour. I want him to also record everyone who walks into that building. I don't care who they are."

"Is something wrong?"

"Just do it."

Cutting communications Rip let out a long sigh. He supposed that having an idea who had sent the note and the rat was a good thing but, considering who it was, worried him.

Gideon didn't talk about her family or her past, she had deliberately stepped away from it to focus on her present and future. Rip didn't want anyone to destroy that for her.

"Rip," Sara appeared in his doorway, "I've been sent to tell you the information Zari found has been sent to your email and she's working on the footage."

"And you needed to come in here to tell me this?"

She stepped inside the room, "Just wanted to check you were okay. Because the last time you barked at any of us like that John was caught up in that hostage situation at the bank."

Rip looked over at her seeing the concern in her eyes for him. When he'd set up his business, Sara had been the first person he'd hired. He'd known her through Quentin and knew she was searching for a purpose the same as he was at the time. When he hired the rest of his team Rip deliberately fostered a family atmosphere, they had all been looking for a place to belong. Rip had given them that and they were all very loyal, but it also meant they worried about him.

"I'm fine, Sara," he told her, "Just concerned for our client."

Smiling slightly she leaned against the doorjamb with her arms folded, "Of course you are."

"Aren't you meant to be with one of our other clients?" he demanded.

Rolling her eyes Sara shrugged, "Nyssa's sister just got word she's being allowed to adopt, so she headed home early. Don't worry, she's paying us for the days."

"That gives you a few days off," Rip told her.

"Actually, I'm going to join the back-up team for you," Sara told him, "Spread the load a little."

Rip shrugged, "It's your choice. I have to go, I'm going to check in with Gideon and talk to her about who we think is behind the letter."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sara asked concerned.

"Would you want to be kept ignorant of this?" Rip challenged, "Because I know I wouldn't. Not to mention I need her to trust me. She won't if I keep this from her."

Without another word he grabbed his things and left.

x

Sara sighed as her boss, and friend, marched out, "I've never seen him like this before."

"I have," John appeared at her side, "Once."

"And?" Sara demanded, grimacing annoyed when the other man stood silently, "What happened?"

John shook his head, "It made him who he is today."

Clapping her hands together Sara nodded, "Alright, then I should get changed so I'm ready in case he needs some help."

"Sara," John called after her making her turn back, "Tell me that stuff comes out your hair, you look like the negative of a photograph."

With an annoyed shake of her head Sara spun on her heel and headed through the door hearing John chuckle to himself.

* * *

Gideon sat in her office staring at her computer not taking in anything that was on it. She hadn't slept very well the night before, everything that was happening was beginning to take its toll. Part of her wanted to call to Rip and curl up beside him again, but she also knew it was out of the question, so she tossed and turned all night.

"Miss Ryder," Gilbert's voice made her look up, "Sorry to interrupt you but Mr Hunter is on his way up for your lunch date."

Gideon nodded, "Thank you, Gilbert."

He gave her a bright smile and quick nod disappearing back into his office. The one good thing about having a daily lunch with Rip was that he distracted her from everything. She was surprised originally by how much he understood about the work her company did. At first she thought he was getting information from one of his team until they were sitting talking and his earbud was sitting on the table in front of them.

It surprised and delighted her that he did understand everything, there were so few people who did. One of the reasons she didn't date much was because most men were intimidated by her mind. Rip wasn't intimidated, in fact he seemed to like how smart she was.

"Am I interrupting?" Rip's voice cut into her thoughts.

"No," she shook herself, "I was just thinking. I'm ready for lunch."

Offering his arm, Gideon loved how old fashioned he was, Rip said, "I need to talk to you about a meeting I had with Quentin this morning."

The expression he wore told her that this was serious, and she nodded, "Alright. I take it you don't want to have it here."

"I thought my office might be better," Rip told her giving her a smile, "We can make some of my more annoying staff fetch us lunch."

x

Rip had brought Gideon to his offices for this talk to make her feel safer when he told her what Quentin suspected. Sara took their lunch order with a smirk on her face, before leaving them alone.

"Captain Lance has a theory," Rip said softly, "About who might be the person behind the threat and…the incident with your food."

A shudder slipped through Gideon's body at the thought.

Rip took a long deep breath before continuing, "When was the last time you saw your step-father?"

The look of fear that flickered across Gideon's face made Rip want to reach out and wrap her in his arms.

"I take it you know what he did to me," Gideon's voice was steady not betraying any emotion.

Rip nodded.

"The last time I saw him was when I hit him with the paint tin before I ran out of the house," Gideon told him, "He killed himself to avoid taking any responsibility."

Taking another breath Rip said, "Quentin doesn't believe he's dead. There wasn't a body."

"No," Gideon whispered, "He jumped into the river," shaking her head she breathed, "It can't be him. Why would he come back now? What could he possibly want from me?"

Moving closer to her Rip caught her hands, "Your company has become high profile in the past year. It's possible he's trying to scare you into a situation where your board will lose confidence in you as CEO, to let him take over."

Shaking her head angrily, Gideon whispered, "Not again. I won't let him take anything else from me."

"Which is why I'm here," Rip reminded her.

Giving him a slight smile Gideon closed her eyes for a moment.

"I know we're due to go to the Queen Charity Auction tonight," Rip said softly.

She let out a sardonic laugh, "The never-ending duties when you run a company."

"Well I think we should skip it," Rip told her, "You're exhausted."

"I'm fine."

Rip gave her an amused smile, "You didn't sleep last night."

"How…"

"You're not as quiet as you think," Rip told her, "And I'm a very light sleeper."

Gideon frowned at him, "You should have said, we could have watched something."

Looking into her eyes he breathed, "I didn't think it was a good idea."

x

They sat eating in silence Gideon desperately trying to stay calm. The thought that her step-father was not only alive but in the same city terrified her in a way she hoped she would never feel ever again.

"Gideon," Rip said softly, "You're exhausted. Please let me take you home so you can get some rest if you're insisting on going to the auction tonight."

"I have a great deal of work to do," Gideon reminded him.

Rip let out an annoyed sigh, "The options are you go back to work now and not the auction tonight or get some rest now and we can go to the auction."

"I hired you…"

"To protect you," Rip cut her off, "And right now I am protecting you from your own stubbornness."

She glared at him, being met by an equally strong stare back.

"I won't let that man take anything else from me," Gideon stated again standing to leave.

Moving quickly Rip caught her, pulling her into a tight hug, "I promise you, we won't let that happen."

Resting against him Gideon let out a long sigh, "Please take me home."

"Of course."

x

Silence filled the car, Gideon staring into space as Leonard drove them back to her apartment. Rip spoke quickly to the other man before he moved Gideon to the elevator and up to her apartment.

"Try and get some sleep," Rip told Gideon the moment he shut the front door, "I will wake you in time for us to go to the auction."

Gideon stared at him for a moment before she moved to sit on the couch, curling in the corner motioning Rip to sit with her.

"He made me believe it was my fault," she whispered the moment he took the seat at her side.

Rip remained silent letting her speak.

"I was out with friends," Gideon continued, "But I wasn't feeling well, so I called my mother to pick me up. The accident happened because the man driving the other car had a heart attack. Every day he told me that she would still be alive if I hadn't made her come get me."

"And you believed him."

"I believed him," Gideon whispered, "But one day I didn't. I don't know what happened that made me realise he was making sure I wouldn't leave. Making sure I wouldn't go somewhere he couldn't use me."

Rip reached out and took her hand in silence.

"When I told him I was leaving he went crazy," she whispered, "I don't remember much except grabbing the can of paint and swinging it as hard as I could before staggering out into the street. I was lucky the police were driving by and I never looked back." She took a deep breath forcing back tears, "Until today."

Rip slid closer wrapping her in his arms, closing her eyes Gideon rested against him taking several deep breaths while he gently rubbed his hand along her back.

"You need to sleep," Rip whispered.

"Please don't leave," she sighed.

He lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom Rip rested her on the bed before sliding on beside her.

"I'll stay beside you until you're asleep," he promised, "And I will be in the apartment. You're safe."

Cuddling closer Gideon let out a small sigh as she let sleep take her.

* * *

Rip smiled as Gideon came out of the bedroom dressed for the evening. This time she was wearing a green dress, another of Nora's designs, and there was no sign of the exhaustion she'd felt earlier.

"Are you sure you want to go tonight?" Rip asked.

"He is not stopping me from living my life," Gideon shrugged, "Besides this is the first time I've been invited to the Queen Consolidated Auction and I am not missing it."

Chuckling Rip offered his arm, "Having been to a few you won't be missing much but if you insist then we need to leave now or we'll be late."

Sliding her arm through his, Gideon allowed him to lead her out of the apartment down to the car. They reached the hotel and Rip escorted her inside to the party.

Rip smiled to himself when he saw Gideon's eyes light up at the two chocolate fountains in one corner of the room.

"So, if I need to distract you," he murmured, "I just wave chocolate in front of your face."

She gave him a little smile but didn't get a chance to say anything as their hostess appeared in front of them.

"Good evening, Rip," Moira Queen took his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Wonderful to see you again."

"And you, Moira," Rip smiled charmingly at her, "I'd like you to meet Gideon Ryder."

Moira smiled and took Gideon's hand in hers, "It is lovely to meet you, Miss Ryder although you have ruined part of my plan for tonight."

Confused Gideon asked softly, "I have?"

"I've been working on my speech to persuade Rip to be one of my bachelors for the auction tonight for months," Moira laughed, "And here he is, no longer single."

Gideon laughed, "I do apologise but I'm not sorry he's mine now."

"I don't blame you," Moira gave Rip an amused look before sighing, "Unfortunately I seem to be losing bachelors left and right. Even my own son has gone and got himself engaged."

Rip nodded, "I heard. Congratulations."

"I need to go and see who else I can round up," she smiled, "Enjoy your evening. And since I can't auction a date off with you, Rip I hope you both bid on other items."

They watched her buzz away and Gideon shook her head, "She is very…"

"I know," Rip laughed, "Let's go find Ray and Nora."

x

Gideon rested her head against Rip's shoulder as they danced. Once this was over, she knew she was going to miss having a partner for these events. Someone to get through the boring speeches, someone to dance with, someone to laugh with.

The music ended suddenly as the lights went out. Fear slid through Gideon as Rip's arm tightened around her.

"Dig?" he demanded over the comms.

"Power cut," Diggle explained, "The hotel and the two buildings at the side are both out."

Rip frowned, "We're leaving."

Gideon nodded.

"The entrance is overrun by people," Diggle told him, "Better take the B-route."

"Meet us at the exit," Rip said as he started Gideon moving out the ballroom.

The halls were a strange green colour from the emergency lighting, Rip produced a torch as he moved her quickly.

"Diggle," Rip called, frowning when no one replied, "Dig? Answer me."

"What's wrong?" Gideon asked, worried by the frown on Rip's face.

Shaking his head Rip replied, "The signal's being jammed. Stay close to me."

"Rip," she whispered, "If he's here…"

"As soon as they know we're being jammed the team will come to meet us," Rip told her, "I know that."

Nodding she allowed him to continue, hurrying along the corridor they stalled suddenly. A lone figure stood at the end of the hall illuminated by the emergency lighting.

Gideon knew instantly who it was, a gasp of horror slipping from her lips, "No."

Rip grabbed her around her waist pulling her back along the corridor, "We need to find another way out of here."

As he turned her to start away a gunshot sounded, Rip let out a cry before he fell forward.

"Rip!" she cried in horror catching him.

His breathing harsh Rip managed to stumble along the corridor, Gideon saw an open door and started towards it. Reaching it she helped Rip into the room kicking the door shut, hearing the click of the lock.

"It's okay," she soothed, resting him on the bed across from the door.

Rip shook his head, "You have to get out of here."

"I am not leaving you," Gideon stated, grabbing one of the spare pillows from the cupboard she ripped the case off using it to try to stop the bleeding.

Wincing in pain Rip caught her hand, "He's after you."

A thud on the door made them both look at it.

"Gideon," Druce's voice came, making her shudder, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but I forgive you and together we can build something incredible."

Rip squeezed her hand, "Gideon…"

"Never again," she breathed, taking a deep breath she looked around the room, "Give me your phone."

Confused he pulled it out his pocket, "It doesn't work."

"I just need the battery," she stated, "I have an idea."

x

Rip was concentrating on taking slow deep breaths while he watched Gideon bounce around the room. He wasn't sure what she was doing but knew he had to trust she knew what she was doing.

His head was beginning to spin from the blood loss. Rip remembered this feeling and wanted to give in to it, wanted to close his eyes and slip into unconsciousness. But he needed to make sure Gideon was safe.

The banging on the door intensified.

"He's trying to get in," Rip murmured.

Gideon nodded, "I know." She sat on the bed holding onto his hand with her phone held tightly in her other hand staring at the door.

"Go," Rip tried again.

She shook her head, "Trust me."

Gunshots made her jump as the lock was shot and the door swung open, Rip felt Gideon's hand tighten on his as her step-father stood in the doorway.

"It's time to go, Gideon," he said ominously, "With your innovations and my skills we will make a fortune."

"I'm going nowhere with you," she snarled.

Druce shook his head, "Your mother would be so disappointed in you. Wasting your gifts when she died so you could live."

Rip felt Gideon begin to shake. Druce took another step inside the room and she hit the button on her phone. Druce cried out as the electricity arched through his body. After thirty seconds he fell to the ground unconscious.

Sara and John suddenly appeared in the doorway both skidding to a halt seeing Druce on the floor.

"So we came running in here for nothing?" Sara stated.

Rip let out a sigh of relief, Gideon was safe. He could let go. As blackness surrounded him Rip heard John call out his name.

xxx

John took a seat at Rip's bedside. His friend was pale, but he was sleeping comfortably, the surgery to remove the bullet and repair any damage had been a success. Rip would be fine. If he followed the doctor's instructions which John doubted.

"I was sure you promised me I would never have to do this again," John stated annoyed at the unconscious man, "But you will be happy to know that Gideon is fine. Though she refused to leave your side until we got to the hospital"

Leaning back in his chair John pushed a hand through his hair, "I sent the team back to the office once we knew you were going to be okay. Though Sara, Dig, Snart and Zari are still here since none of them listen to a word I say. So is Quentin but neither of us have any say in where he goes."

Starting to pace, John sighed, "I know you miss her, but Miranda would never want you to give up your life. She loved you, for some reason, and she would kick my arse for letting you wallow for so long. There is an amazing woman who somehow fixed the doorway of a hotel room into a tazer. If you don't marry her, I bloody will."

With a sigh he dropped back onto his chair to wait until Rip woke up.

x

Gideon finished giving her statement to Captain Lance, relieved it was finally over. Her step-father was now in prison where he belonged.

"Dr Snow?" Lance said as the woman walked into the small room.

The Doctor gave him a quick nod, "Rip is going to be fine. He has been moved into a room and John is with him now."

Lance sighed in relief, "Thanks, Caitlin."

"Doctor?" Gideon called before the woman could leave, "Can I see him?"

Dr Snow smiled, "Of course. John is already sitting with him I'm sure the company will be welcome."

Lance gave her a nod as Dr Snow led her out of the small office to Rip's room. Gideon looked in seeing John Constantine sitting at his side.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked softly.

He looked up and smiled, "Come on in. I could use some company. He's a terrible conversationalist when he's like this."

Taking the other seat in the room Gideon laughed softly.

"You know we should probably give you a discount considering you dealt with your own problem," he noted.

"Mr Constantine…"

"John," he corrected.

Gideon smiled at him, "John, I never would have been able to face him if Rip hadn't been with me during the entire ordeal."

The other man nodded, "That's good. I handle the money so giving discounts is something that goes against my nature."

"Then why offer?"

John sighed, "Because your quick thinking saved the life of a man who has become my brother. And, as much as we fight, he's all the family I have left."

Gideon stared at him for a moment before saying, "Rip told me he was engaged to your sister, that she died before the wedding but nothing else."

John stared at her.

"Can I ask…" she trailed off, shaking her head knowing it was a bad idea.

"They were out for a walk," John said after a long silence, "It was a nice day, so Miranda made him leave his computer and dragged him outside," he sighed, "She was two feet ahead of him when a car hit her. The guy driving had just robbed a petrol station, he rammed into her and just kept going."

Gideon sat not sure what to say to him.

"Rip and I just about got along before it happened," John continued after a few minutes, "After the funeral, I was guilted by a friend of mine to check in on him. Rip was a mess. I took a hold of him and persuaded him to channel his grief productively."

"He joined the police," Gideon said softly.

John nodded, "I'll admit I didn't expect that. Didn't think he'd be so good at it either." He smiled slightly, "I was even more stunned when he came here as part of an exchange program then decided to stay. I was planning to expand my business interests anyway, so I thought I would tag along, keep an eye on him."

He leaned in to check the man unconscious on the bed, "Then he was shot the first time."

Gideon reached out and took his hand, "So you started the business with him."

"Needed to keep him out of trouble somehow."

x

The familiar sound of the heart monitor was the first thing Rip heard, the pain in his back the next thing he became aware of.

"Rip," John's voice came, "Rip, open your eyes."

Forcing his eyes open at the order he smiled slightly, "What did I miss?"

"Pain in the ass," John let out a sigh of relief.

Rip smiled slightly at his friend, "I learned from the best."

"Gideon is getting Caitlin now you're awake," John told him, "You know she sat here with me waiting for you to wake up."

"Is she okay?"

John laughed, "She's fine. I'm actually thinking of getting her to give the guys lessons considering how she stopped Druce."

Rip smiled again at the thought.

"Do me one favour, Rip," John said, "Get your head out your ass and see what's there. Miranda won't mind you being happy. Trust me."

He moved away and Caitlin appeared before him.

"I thought we all agreed I would never see you like this again," she tried to be stern but couldn't quite manage.

Rip let out a soft chuckle, "I thought you might be missing me."

"Well, let me do a few checks," she said, "And then I can let the hoards in to see you."

x

Rip let out a sigh of relief as John herded everyone out to let him rest.

"One person left who wants to talk to you," John told him, "I'll see you later."

Patting Rip's arm John walked out the room as Gideon walked in. She moved to his side and took his hand.

"How are you?" Gideon asked.

Rip sighed, "I'm okay. But I'm also on a lot of drugs so you might want to ask me in a few days."

She smiled at him, "I was so worried about you. You mean a lot to me, Rip. And I know you think that my caring about you is due to the circumstances but it's not."

"Gideon…"

"I have settled my bill in full with John," she stated, "You no longer work for me."

"Good, we prefer to keep the cover going for these types of cases for a few weeks," Rip told her.

Gideon smiled at him, "That's easy."

"It is?"

To his surprise she kissed him. They parted slowly, and Gideon stroked his cheek, "No one needs to know that we weren't really a couple before if we are one now."

"Gideon…"

"You said that when you were protecting me it would not be real," she reminded him, "You're not protecting me anymore. What's your excuse now?"

"Are you sure?" Rip asked softly.

Gideon nodded, "On the guarantee that you promise to make me chocolate cake at least once a week."

"A month," he countered.

With a smile she kissed him again, "Deal."


End file.
